


Do you like my sister?

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Idiots, M/M, Mutual Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it sounds a bit embarrassing, but I meant to ask you for quite a while. Are you in love with my sister?(</p><p>'In other words, 'adorable pining puppies being all unrequieted and confused because they both think they are into someone else'</p><p>Written for a Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like my sister?

**Author's Note:**

> ... and yes, those were the exact words used in the prompt
> 
> It's beautiful

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Gabriel asked, assessing Sam cautiously. He looked awkward, a little tense even- which translated to Sam simply as 'something big is up'.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, shifting to face Gabriel, concern blossoming on his face.  
"Just a question," Gabriel shrugged, throwing himself down into his seat.  
"Okay. Uh. Um, yeah, sure," Sam shrugged, frowning.  
"Now, this one's gonna sound a little weird. Well, either that or pretty damn obvious. But uh... Okay. Are you into Anna?"  
"Anna? Like, your baby sister Anna?" Sam frowned for a second, before laughing. "No. I mean- no, God no!"  
"Charming. That's baby sis to me."  
"No, I just mean- you know it was Dean that screwed her, not me?"  
"Again. Little sister. Also... Little brother," Gabriel responded with disgust. "So he's making his way through the little innocents, huh?"  
"It was before him and Cas. When Cas was sorta... A bit of a dick, y'know?" Sam laughed uncomfortably.  
Gabriel shrugged, grinning mischievously. "So. Anyone else on your mind? Love on the horizon?" He asked, grinning. He extended the word 'love', adding an 'r' to roll against his tongue, raising his brow as he spoke.  
"Uh- no, I- no!" Sam stuttered. "How about you, though? Got a girlfriend we aren't telling us about?"  
"Girlfriend? Nope, Sammy. I'm all on my little lonesome, empty bed, blah, blah, blah. Crush, sure. Got a guy on the brain."  
"Wait. Guy? So you're not exclusively ladies, then?" Sam asked, laughing.  
"Nope," Gabriel replied, popping the 'p'. "Pan- don't make the joke. Everyone thinks making the joke is funny. Pretty sure even Loki stays out of the kitchen."  
"I won't. Bi. I think dad just wanted a 'pure' one. With both me and Dean... Still. Dean took the brunt of it. And, I mean, he was sleeping around and all that. When it was with chicks, dad was proud. When Dean branched out, he called him a whore," Sam shrugged.  
"Asshole," Gabriel muttered, tone dark. "Still! That's a relief."  
"Why," Sam asked cautiously. "Gabriel, are you saying that..."   
Gabriel shrugged. "Guilty," he grinned. "So, now I've been suitably humiliated, is there anyone you like? I promise I won't go nuts on their ass."  
"Uh... You."  
"What."  
"I'm not into your sister, Gabe. You like me? I like you too."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"Want to grab a meal, Sam?" Gabriel grinned.


End file.
